92 hours
by kikkie
Summary: Full Summary inside! Evil Deku tormenting his classmates as they try to save him from being permanently evil. Rated M for violence, yaoi, lemon, cursing, self-harm, and many other things. Pairings are Kacchan x Deku (Katsuki X Izuku). Enjoy!
1. Izuku is Back!

_**Kikkie**_ : Summary!

Izuku is possessed by a special Quirk. One that turns people into the completely opposite of their personality. Now after a month of terrozing the world, Izuku has returned to the school.

In hopes of saving the young man, Izuku must stay away from the person who place the Quirk on him for 92 hours. Sounds simple? Not really, especially when that person has come to the school to retrive him. Now Katsuki and others must keep Izuku away from the mad man who made Izuku into the way he is. While also keeping Izuku under control during this choas.

This is a lot for a student, especially for four days...

Rated M for cursing, self harm, voilence, sexual moments, some boy on boy action, dark secrets, evil Deku, and a love confession.

Pairings is Izuku and Katsuki.

Enjoy!

* * *

"Deku?"

The blonde teen muttered. His red iris orbs met with bright happy green one's that pasted him in the hallway. He wasn't the only one staring at the creature he called Deku. All around him were students dressed in grey and dark green clothes. Everyone wore the same expression, confusion and shock at his appreance. Only a few had anger in their eyes as he walks past them. Or, was escorted passed them.

Two large men in grey uniforms escorted the young man to a certain room. Behind the group were five teachers and All Might. And right behind them all was Inko, Izuku's mother.

"Miss Midoriya?" Katsuki spoke softly as she passes him. The blonde bites his bottom lip before following the group. Standing next to the woman he knew as well as his mother. He and the group of adults walks all the way down to the basement of the academy, once there, the two large men set the boy down at the metal table. Cuffing his hands down to keep him from doing harm to the guards in the room.

"This hurts…" Izuku muttered before chuckling: "I like it!"

"Silence!" One guard growls. Izuke just chuckled at the large male response as he sways left and right in his seat. Enjoying the cold air of the room. One guard leaves the room, as he opens the door, he allows Izuku to see Katsuki for a split second. As do the same for Katsuki.

Izuku looked completely different. Discarding his green attire for a fitting and mature lool. He wore a black suite vest and pants, with a white shirt underneath that came with a red tie. His fluffy locks were bigger and longer, reaching down to the back of his neck. His eyes looked wider, possibly because of the lack of sleep he had been getting.

"Kacchan…" Izuku says in a low gently voice. Katsuki stares at Izuku's, gritting his teeth at the mere sight of the boy he use to call his friend. Both his index fingers point to him, then moves up and down. Beckoning the blonde to come into the room.

"Come here Kacchan, give me a kiss." He purrs.

In haste, and possibly fear, Katsuki quickly walks away from view of Izuku. Making the young male sigh in annoyance. Twiddling with his fingers a bit, he turns his head to the other side and looks at the large mirror in the room. Izuku chuckles a bit before say:

"I see you…"

He whispers, staring into the mirror image of himself. While staring straight into the eyes of All might. The bone skin man swallows the red saliva in his mouth as the green haired male cracks a smile. A half crackle of a smile forms of his face. His left eye twitches as the edge of his mouth grows wider. Low whimpers of titter is heard in the room.

Izuku licks his bottom lip with his long pink tonue, rubbing the middle part of the skin. From the looks of his tongue play, he was teasing the security guard in the room. Playing with him in a vulger way. The Guard growls at the young man in disgust. Horrified at the young male actions, the guard turns his head to the side in disgust.

"That's not my son…" Inko muttered as tears begins to form in her eyes. The mere sight of Izuku was heart breaking, but the thought of what her son had become was making her hang from a thin line.

"Remember Inko…" Shouta started. "As long as Izuku stays away from that woman long enough, he will revert back to normal. Soon, we will all have our Izuku back without problem."

"But how long though…" Inko muttered before her tears started to fall down her cheeks. "My baby…"

"Hehehehe…" Izuku chuckled again. Only this time, he looks straight down at the metal desk. His cuffed hands slide against the metal table for a few seconds before spreading apart as far as they could. He then closes his eyes before thursting his head down. Banging his sensitive skin against the cold hard metal that restrained him from leaving. Inko gasp at the mere sight of boy ramming his head constantly. Both Nemuri and Sekijiro instantly ran out of the hidden room to stop Izuku. Shota turns off the viewing light, cutting off the image of Inko's son trying to hurt himself.

The large woman gasp one last time before falling back first onto the ground. Both Shota and Toshinori runs to her aid, making sure the woman was alright as the other teachers worked on her son.

Izuku laughs frantically as he constantly rams his head down into the metal. Smacking it harder and harder down into the metal. Creating a splat like stain in front of his that matched the giant gash that was on his forehead. Soon, his self harming was stopped when the two teacher enters the room. Or morally ran into the room at full force.

Quickly, the green haired boy was restrained from damaging himself any further. Izuke was being held down and examine. Well, his head was being held up and examine. Because right in the middle of his forehead a large gash of red leaking down his face.

"My god, what is wrong with you!?" Nemuri shouted as she uses her quirk on Izuke. The green haired male smiles ear to ear as he rubs his cheeks against Sekijiro's hand. The large man had a nose plus rammed into his nostrils. Enjoying the warm texture of his skin as the large male holds him up.

"Mmm!" Izukue purred. "Your hands feel so soft, tell me! How many boys do you touch in a day?"

"What?" Sekijiro asked.

"No man's hand is this soft unless he keeps it this way. Tell me, who are you touching? Because I know its not a girl nor a wife."

"Be silent and fall asleep!" Sekijiro grows, he even pulls Izuku's head back a bit. Causing intense pain for the young man. This only caused Izuku to smile ear to ear at the feeling.

"Harder…" Izuku purred before closing his eyes. Soon, the sounds of gently snoring escapes his lips. Allowing the large teacher to let go of the green haired male. Izuku lays backwards and snores loudly, having his cuffs hold him to the table as he slept.

"So this is her quirk…" Sekijiro muttered, gaining Nemuri attention. "I have only heard rumors, but I never seen it before."

"If the rumors are true, then there may be a chance to save this boy before its too late." Nemuri explains before looking down at his hand cuffs.

"What happened to you Izuku…"

* * *

Kikkie: Review and tell me what you think! Thank you for reading and have a lovely day!


	2. Shota and Nemuri?

Kikkie: Warning, lemon scene!

* * *

"Izuku back?"

Momo asked in a loud and scared voice. Katsuki was standing in front of his fellow classmates when he informed them of the news. It was a dark day at the academe, really it was, the grey-black sky was outside. Covering up the sun and all of its glory, setting the perfect mood for class 1-A news.

"Yea, and he looked crazy," Katsuki growled.

"So that must be the effect of Kwanda's quirk," Shoto muttered. Gaining the attention of all of his classmates. "If my research is correct, if we keep Izuku away from her for at least 92 hours, he will revert back to normal."

"And how do you know that four eyes?" Katsuki growled at the tall male, not noticing the black haired teacher of his entering the room.

"Because we have seen it before," Shota says as he enters the room full of students. And right behind him was the little pysco himself, Izuku. Wearing his new outfit instead of a casual uniform that everyone in the class was where. His tired looking eyes scanned the entire room, admiring all the scared features on their faces that was looking at him.

"Hi everyone," Izuku said in a song like a tone. Smiling ear to ear when he said it.

"So, he's not changed up or away from us because?" Tenya asked in a serious/deadpan voice.

"Because we need to keep an eye on him 24/7 for the next 90 hours," Shota explained. He gives Izuku a gentle pat on his back. Gesturing the small male to take a seat at the empty desk in the front row. Izuku lets out a small sigh of annoyance before walking over to the chair. The following students around the chair quickly move away, giving Izuku a bubble of space away from his classmates.

"Alright, listen up!" Shota started. "As you all know, a certain someone has been under the influence of a Quirk."

"Hi!" Izuku shouted as he raised his hand. When he did, all bodies jumped and backed away towards the exit a bit. NO ONE was taking their chances with Izuku, especially Katsuki. He stayed literally one step closer to the door than anyone. That would be a shocking thing to see, but considering what Izuku did to the whole class a month, you would be close to the door too.

"Yes, this bastard…" Shota muttered.

"Can we at least chain him?" Momo asked before pulling cuffs from her body.

"Oh, I bet you that's not the only thing that you can produce. Isn't is Momo?" Izuku purred before sticking his tongue at her. The beautiful teen blushes ear to ear before slowly backing away towards Katsuki.

"Yes, Izuku has done some things that…has stuck with us," Shota muttered.

"Stuck with us!?" Momo shouted. "He used my body as a dildo popping machine!"

"Then used all those dildo's to make a tentacle creature that attack the whole entire school!" Mina shouted. "And it was covered in slime…"

"Would you like to know what the slime was?" Izuku asked.

 **"NO!"**

The ENTIRE class screamed in horror before they all ran to the door. Momo was the first to open it before running out. Everyone else followed soon, none looked back as they screamed and ran through the hallway. Their voices leaking into another classroom as they ran for the exit of the building.

"Hehehehehehe…" Izuku chuckled as he stared at the open door. Admiring the empty seats in the room before looking back at his previous teacher. Standing up from his desk, he walks over to the tall teacher to say:

"Well now that we are alone…"

A small glint of green light flashes in a split second. Closing the doors in the room and making the light bulbs of the room pop. Without only the light of the sun that seeps through the windows to shine the room. Shota, in a panic, grabs Izuku by the shoulders and stares directly into his eyes. The older males dull eyes turned deep red. His quirk to stop others powers. He only used it in dire situations, such as right with Izuku. Staring into those big green innocent looking eyes, the young man looking up at him stares wide-eyed. Amazed how the older man's quirk can change so quickly.

"So pretty." Izuku chuckled. His right hand then raises up, inside he was holding a tiny glint of electricity. Before the older male could react, a small bomb like an explosion went off in his face. Causing him to fall down and grip his left cheek. Izuku lets out a low chuckle before pushing a desk to the side. Giving him leeway to his teacher.

"How did you…" Shota groins as he tries to move, avoiding Izuku. Only to fail when the young make sets his foot down onto the older male groin.

"Oh, did I forget to mention I am wearing contacts. Special kind of contacts." Izuku chuckles as he hovers over his teacher.

"My master made them especially for you. They're made from Mutation-Class DNA. Which are immune to your Quirk…"

"You bastard!" Shota shouted, preparing to attack. Only to be set down when Izuku STOMP on his crotch. The older male gasps in pain as he tries to run. Only to be stopped when Izuku falls straight down on his stomach. Sitting on him with a sadistic smile on his face.

"How funny…" Izuku muttered before leaning down towards him. The older male stares up in fear as green lighting begins to engulf his sight. Izuku hand gently rest on his teachers face before the lightning had stopped. He then stands up from the limp body and sighs.

"That was no fun." He muttered, staring down at the older male. "Hm, you are quite handsome though. I wonder if I could use you…no! I have my sights on other boys. Plus, I need to find that teacher…"

"SHOTA!?"

A female voice shouted, gaining the young man's attention. Looking over his shoulder, he saw the one and only Nemuri standing in the doorway. Gritting her teeth, she gets into a fighting stance before charging at Izuku. Only for her efforts to be for not when her a flash blinded her.

Then, a swift kick, the older woman went flying straight to Shota. Landing two desk away from the pain moaning man. Izuku chuckles at the violent magic he had just created. He twirls a bit before gasping:

"Oh, with both of you here I can start working!" Izuku said before walking over to the unconscious woman on the ground.

"Starting with you…"

* * *

 **(The school lounge)**

"I can't be in the same room as him, please!" Momo shouted at her sensei, All Might. The students of 1-A ran and screamed so loud that the teachers called in the mightiest of heroes to talk to them. Or morally, keep them from running out the door school doors.

"I understand Momo, but you must understand…" All Might started. "The Midoriya you see before you is not our friend. The Midoriya we all know and love in trapped inside himself. Imprison by the Quirk of Kwanda Jinwa."

"Yea, but for 90 hours? You want us to be near him for four days!?" Tenya asked.

"I know it is rough, but we need to keep an eye on him. If we don't then he will be taken from us again! We were lucky to have found him so soon, we can not lose the chance to save him!" All Might explained. "And speaking of Izuku, where is the young man?"

"With Shota," Mina said.

"And for how long?" All Might asked.

"I don't know, 15 minutes," Tenya said.

* * *

( **The classroom)**

"Relax…"

Nemuri moans before pressing her pink lips to his zipper, allowing her small tongue to taste the blood like cold metal. Her small tongue creates a moist spot around the zipper, damping the black cloth around it.

The male figure in front of he growls, gritting his teeth before shutting his eyes shut. Trying to ignore the feeling. Looking up from her black locks, he growls sweet nothing words as he glares daggers at the male sitting across from them.

Shota was sitting in his chair with his hands tied down to the wheels of his chair by the ropes he wore every day. His feet were tied to the ends wheel of his chairs, keeping him down.

"Why are you staring at me like that?" Izuku chuckled. "Enjoy yourself, she's about to give you something you haven't had in a long time."

"Fuck you…" Shota growled, only release the grip of his teeth when he heard his zipper being pulled down. His face turns pure white as a ghost. His hair practically flies with his face as he looks down to see the older woman freeing his manhood. And boy was it big!

"I see why you wear black now." Izuku chuckles before jumping down the desk. Walking over to the two, Nemuri scoots to the side a bit, allowing Izuku to kneel in front of his teacher. Gripping his limp manhood into his small hand, the young man begins to move his hand up and down in slow motion. Nemuri sliding lets her tongue out, allowing a thin line of saliva to leak down onto the males sensitive skin.

"Nemuri stop!" Shota shouted, but his words fell on deaf ears. Izuku hand begins to move faster, his warm skin sends chills up the older male spine. Especially when the tip of his nails brushes lightly again the veins of his cock. Soon, the older male looks down in shame as his erection stands up proud and strong. The tip leaking pre-cum, preparing to squirt at any moment.

"I wonder how long it been since you've had a woman…or man? I don't judge." Izuku said before removing his hand. Coating it in white liquids, the young man smiles as he stands up. Walking over to the desk he was sitting on, he bends over to pick up a small purple bottle. The top was a bunny head shape cap that was painted black. Placing the top in the mouth, he pulls the bunny head off. Setting the bottle down. He places the top on his hand, watching it suck up all the white liquid he had to obtain from his teacher.

"Now, for our fun." Nemuri purrs as she stands up. Pulling at the zipper of her suit, she yanks it down all the way to her belly. She soon strips away her suite, exposing her naked body to the long black haired man.

"Nemuri!" He says loudly. Wiggling his body around constantly, trying to escape the very bounds that he wraps himself in every day. Trying to get away from a mistake that would haunt him and his colleagues for the rest of their lives. Sadly, there was no escape from the pleasure he was going to receive.

"Izuku…" The older woman moaned. "Can I?"

"Yea, have fun." The green haired male responded as he twists with random things on his teacher's desk. The older woman chuckles in the same manner as Izuku before placing her hands on the older males shoulders. Eyes widening, the man watches this woman push his cock into her small tight flower.

Twitching, Shota bits down his bottom lip as Nemuri lays her full body down on his cock. Eyes widening at the feeling of being stuffed from below. Her eyes nearly roll into the back of her head before her bottom begins to move on its own.

Her mind and body separate at this point. Her body tingles in delight as her walls tighten around his member. Her body moves up and down at a slow pace, feeling his member in every inch of her body. The woman takes low breathes as she moves, allowing it to go deeper inside her. The bottom skin of her behind slowly begins to turn red from the constant rubbing of his black clothing. Her juices going everywhere in his lap as her body moves up and down faster and deeper!

"Nemuri…" Shota moans even louder. His balls push against her rear, becoming soaked in juices they created together. His cock buries in her, poking and rubbing against her wanting womb. Twitching at the feeling of her body, wanting to cum inside. Marking her with his cum to make her his. But he didn't want too, he felt horrible for feeling amazing. He felt shame for letting his guard down near Izuku. He felt disgusted at the sight before him, a once proud her being turned into a sex slave in front of him. It was too much!

"I am cumming!" Nemuri shouted before wrapping her arms around his neck. Moving faster, her sweat leaking down her back as drool slides down the side of her mouth. Izuku, who was still holding this mysterious bottle, walks over to the two. Standing behind Nemuri, Izuku presses the top against her skin. The top-bottom begins to suck in her sweat as Izuku moves it up and down. Leaving dry spots on her back. Once the top was full, Izuku smiles.

"Well, my job is done," Izuku says before looking at the clock. "Hm, 87 hours left. Better do this quick before those idiots lock me up."

"Izuku…" Shota moaned. His body trembles as Nemuri continues her bouncing on his lap. Ignoring his weak body as grinds and bounce.

"Aww, you must be in pain." Izuku chuckles as he walks over to his teacher's desk. Grabbing the bottle. He shakes the hand size bottle in his hand on he places the top on. A small clicking sound goes off as he does this. Once done, he walks over to his teacher. Removing the cap of the top, he holds it at his teacher's face and sprays. Shota's gasp as the green fumes flows into his mouth and nose.

"This should ease your pain a bit." Izuku chuckled before cutting the men restrains off…

* * *

 **(The cafeteria)**

"I wonder how Shota is doing with Izuku?" Eijirou asked his fellow classmates. The WHOLE class of 1-A was in the cafeteria drinking and eating snacks. Complimentary of All Might to calm the children down of Izuku exitance.

"He's possibly tied Izuku down so he wouldn't do anything bad to him," Ochaco says with a smile. "Plus, there was no explosion yet, so I think we are good!"

"Yea, maybe we don't have to wait 96 hours to save Izuku!" Eijirou says in an optimistic mood. Having high hopes to get his old friend back. The group of kids nods their head in glee…well, all but two. Katsuko and Shoto. They both know something was coming up, they both knew something horrible was about to pop out from the darkness and attack them. The problem, they didn't know when or when or even how! And that is what worried them the most.

"Evening student."

Izuku spoke, causing all heads to look to the green haired male standing right at the edge of their table. His smile was calm and gentle, giving off a relaxed aura to both Katsuki and Shoto, the two males he was near. But that didn't stop the two from standing up from their seats and preparing to fight. Izuku raises both his hands in defense.

"Calm down, I am not going to hurt you," Izuke informs them. "I just wanted to tell you that Shota may be out of it for a while. He and your sensei Nemuri are…how do you say, quite busy."

"Nemuri?!" Denki shouted as he rises from his seat. Electricity producing off his hair as he grits his teeth.

"Oh, I forgot you had a crush on the teacher. In that case, I suggest you don't look into the classroom." Izuku chuckled. "You might die from the sight of her and Shota playing around."

"What?" Katsuki asked. In haste, Denki and a couple of other classmates run out of the cafeteria. Leaving Izuku with the class best hero's, Katsuki, Mina, Eijirou, Ochaco, Shoto and Tenya.

"Oh, if it isn't my rag-tag group! Well, if you leave out Mina…how's life been without me?" Izuku chuckled.

"Izuku…"Ochaco muttered, making those green eyes of his turn to her. "What have you done?"

"What I was ordered to do," Izuku tells her.

"OH MY GOD!"

Hagakure's voice ranged from the hallways. She sounded as if she was in a horror movie and she was the next victim about to die. Ochaco and Tenya run past Izuku to see what had happened.

"Oh no, they say," Izuku said.

Tenya gasp at the sight of his teachers violating each other on Shota's desk. His ropes wrap around Nemuri's body, holding her a certain angle for him to penetrate her without trouble. His body rams into her small figure like a beast inbreeding its mates.

Cum leaking down to the ground as every thrust into her small hole leaks out more and more. Their juices creating a puddle below them. Both were in their very own world of pleasure. Not noticing the many eyes staring at them from the door of the classroom.

"Nemuri…" Denki muttered as tears formed in his eyes.

* * *

 **(Cafeteria)**

"Oh, Denki found out. He feels awful, poor guy." Izuku chuckles before looking at Katsuki.

"Kacchan, I am still waiting for my kiss." Izuku purrs as he walks towards the blonde. Only to stop when acid falls by his feet, causing him to look over to Mina. The pink skin girl gasp in a frighten frenzy, Izuku was not happy.

"Oh sweety, you are next," Izuku muttered before slowly hopping away. Katsuki's eyes widen in fear as the green haired male exits the cafeteria, leaving the students dazed and confused about what was to come…

* * *

Kikkie: Yes, its dark. But if you know me...things will get darker. Also, I am trying to make this an everyday thing. In not, an every other day thing. I want to get back into writing, especially lemons. I seem to have lost my talent with those. But I will regain it back, don't you worry!

Thank you for reading! Please review and have a lovely day!


	3. Shoto

IZUKU!?"

The blonde male growled before closing his door shut, only for it to be stopped halfway when Izuku placed his foot on the doorway. The blonde male growls as sparks begin to form around his hand.

"Deku…"

"Oh calm down hot head!" Izuku shouted as he enters the room by pushing the door wide enough to slither through. Once inside, Izuku begins to remove his tie, ignoring Katsuki's glare.

"What the hell are you doing in my room Deku!?" Katsuki growled.

"I am sleepy. So I will be sleeping with you Kacchan. Just like we did as children." Izuku explained. Giving Katsuki a devilish grin in the process. "The only difference is, you will not be kicking me in my sleep. Got it?"

"Who says your even sleeping here!?" Katsuki growled, ignoring Izuku removing his vest. He throws the piece of clothing to the floor along with his shoes, socks, and pants. Leaving only his shirt and briefs on.

Yawning a bit, he walks over to Katsuki closet, looking through his friends closet. It takes a while, but he finally pulls out a dark blue shirt that looked as if it had pit stains.

"Are you listening to me?" Katsuki asked as he watches his friend walk over to his bed. Setting the shirt down on his bed, Izuku begins to remove his own white shirt in the process.

"No," Izuku says before allowing his shirt to fall down his shoulders. It then slides to the ground, exposing his tight young body to his friend. Katsuki blushes at the sight of Izuku's body. All of his scares and bruises, for some weird reason, looked more attractive to Katsuki.

"Izuku…" Katsuki mutters. The green haired male doesn't turn around. Instead, he produces a sound to alert Katsuki that he was listening.

"You can't sleep here," Katsuki growled. Izuku nods his head before buttoning the shit Katsuki had. Once button, he then takes a seat on Katsuki's bed and smiles.

"And why not Katsuki?" Izuku asked. "Terrified you're going to fuck me?"

"Stop it," Katsuki growled. His teeth gritted hard, his sweat beginning to form around his hand. His heart even started to beat at a quick rate. He didn't know whether or not to attack Izuku where he stood, or to leave his room altogether.

"Come here Katsuki…" Izuku spoke as he lifts his hands up. Katsuki's shirt was bigger than the smaller male, hanging at the end of his hands. Making this psychotic monster look like an innocent angel before him. "Let us cuddle."

"Get out of my room Deku! I don't want you here!" Katsuki growled loudly, he almost sounds like he was screaming at this point. Izuku rolled his eyes at the blondes words. Standing up from the bed, he walks over to Katsuki with a smile on his face. An innocent smile on his face as he drew closer and closer to his friend. Once close, He wraps his arms around Katsuki's waist, surprising the blonde to the point his hand release's a small explosion from his hand.

"Deku!?" He shouted before the green-haired male grips his PJ's bottoms. In a flash, the young man found himself flying towards his bed. Once on top, the lights went off in his room, turning it pitch black. The red iris searches the room for some sort of hope. Reaching out towards his phone that laid on the night stance near his bed. Only to stop when he felt the edge of the bed tip towards the side a bit. Soon, a large warm thing laid next to him, blocking his way to his phone.

"Go to bed." Izuku purred as he laid next to the young man. Katsuki's heart was pounding on full speed at this point. He didn't know if he should attack or scream for help. Yes, Katsuki was scared of Izuku. Not because of raw strength, since they were both equal in power. It was due to the fact that deep down inside, Katsuki wanted his friend back.

"Please leave," Katsuki begged him one last time, but Izuku ignored him. Laying on his pillow, the green haired male smiles ear to ear before pressing his nose to the cushion below him.

"I miss your smell. Being around liquor and cigarette smoke can make a person choke." Izuku says. Katsuki sighs a little before pulling the covers from underneath him. Crawling underneath the covers, he lays next to the green haired male.

"Izuku…" He spoke.

"Yes?"

"What happened to you during the month you were gone?" Katsuki asked. "Where did you go? What did you do? How did you-I will tell you some stuff if you promise to shut up."

Izuku growled at the blonde before turning his body around. Pressing his back to Katsuki's front.

"Okay, where did I start…"

* * *

(A month ago)

"My name is Matsuki Yanda!"

A young woman tells the class in front of her. She was tall, standing at 6 feet 2 inches. Her hair was short, reach down to her ears. Her lips were painted red, allowing all the boys to admire her big plump lips from a distance. Only, that wasn't the thing they were staring at.

All eyes were on her chest. Her upper body was exposed to all eyes in the room, with only multiple necklaces covering her nipples. Her bottom part was a long red skirt with a slit on the right side of her leg.

"Dude, I think I might be getting a boner." Denki chuckles as he stares at the woman.

"Gross…" Mina muttered.

"Everyone shut up and listen. She's our guest speaker for today." Shota growled at his students. Causing everyone to move their eyes from her breast to her face.

"Thank you…" She said. Her voice high and stern, filled with energy that could light up the school for days.

"I am here to talk to you about control." She started. "We as hero's have a lot on our shoulders. Villians, family, school, even personal relationships…"

"Tell me about it." Izuku thought before glancing quickly at Shoto and Katsuki.

"And eventually that all that stress and anger comes falling down onto us. Creating monsters that we ourselves have kept hidden even in our own eyes." She explains. "So today, I want to show you ways to calm yourself and to remember that no matter what happens in life…you are you. Any volunteers?"

No one answered. Everyone seemed a bit off by her words, she seemed unusual. They didn't get bad vibes from her, but they didn't get any good vibes from her either. It was…unequal vibes that no one liked.

After a long silence, Matsuki begins to scan the room. Searching across the many faces, hair color, and expression. Her eyes landed on a green haired freckle face male that was staring down into his notebook. The older woman smiles a bit before pointing to the green haired male.

"You." She says, pointing to Izuku. The young man looks up from his notebook.

"Me?" He asked.

"Yes, come up here." The woman spoke as she opens her arms to the young man. Izuku blushes a bit before standing up, his chair moves all the way back till it hits the desk behind him. Once up, he walks forward, ignores the stares of his classmates as he walks. Once next to the woman, she places her long thin fingers on Izuku shoulders. Gripping the clothes over his sensitive skin.

"Relax…let my voice guide you…to paradise."

* * *

(Present)

Zzzzz

The light sound of snoring fills in Katsuki's ear. The red-eyed teen glares daggers at the green haired male who's warm breath was brushing against his forehead. There sight of the sleeping green head male before him actually made him feel…calm!

With his back pressed to the wall, he slowly slides his body upwards to try to crawl out of the bed using the wall as a holder for his body. But, suddenly he stopped. Mid-way standing up too…it was like there was something in the room. He felt someone in the room, another presence…an unknown one.

The unsettling feeling presses hard upon his back, causing his shoulders to shake in fear. Quickly, he crawls underneath the blanket. Throwing the sheet over his head in the process before shutting his eyes close. Laying quietly under the clovers, allowing the light snores that escape Izuku's lips be his lullaby to sleep.

(The next day)

A bright yellow/orange light shines down upon Katsuki left the eye. Causing the blonde to flinch a bit before opening his eyes to the blurry sight of Izuku sitting at the edge of his bed. Still, in his blue shirt, the green eyes young man was staring down at a small black device. Katsuki couldn't recognize the device till he blinked his eyes. Then, the device becomes clear as day, it was his cell phone!

"Deku?" Katsuki asked, alerting the green-haired male of his status. Izuku quickly presses a couple of buttons on the screen before tossing it over to Katsuki arm. He then stands up from the edge of the bed, removing Katsuki's shirt in the process. He allows the blue shirt to fall down to the ground before walking over to his discarded clothes.

"Get dress, we will be late for breakfast," Izuku explains as he dresses. By the time Katsuki removed the covers from his body, Izuku was out the door, much to the blonde surprise.

"Fuck!"

He growls before jumping out of his bed to run over to his closet. Grabbing all the items of clothes needed to make an outfit, he throws on each item in a haste, ignoring the fact that his door is still open and people are passing by. In his haste to get dress, he did not notice Izuku the opened chore to his night stand. Outside of the door hall, Izuku makes his way to the playroom of the building. His eyes scanning all the frighten faces around him as he walks. Taking small pleasure at the feeling of being their fear.

"Izuku!" A voice shouted, snapping him from that glories feeling, to something duller. Turning his head to the side, he locks eyes with a very unique person..."

"Shoto?" Izuku asked as his eyes scanned the handsome fire/ice user. Crossing his arms, he walks over to the red/white haired male with his signature sadistic smirk. Lord only knows what he was thinking...

"And what do I own this sudden pleasure too?" Izuku chuckled. The young man closes his eyes and sighs in annoyance at the green eyes male presence. He knew he was flirting with him, and it deeply disturbed him immensely. But after what Izuku did to his teachers yesterday, the half/half boy wasn't taking any chances.

"I will be looking after you for the rest of these hours," Shoto responded. Izuku looks over to the nearest clock in the area, which hung over the exit.

"Oh yea, I have 74 hours left." Izuku chuckled. "Can you keep an eye on me that long?"

"As long as it takes..." The young male growled at the boy in front of him. Izuku just chuckled at his expression, finding joy in his annoyance...and possibly the pain that he was about to give Shoto without realizing it. After a few seconds of talking, Shoto escort Izuku to the cafeteria of the dorm, allowing him to grab a plate of food then sit alone at a table closely supervise by Shoto. Sitting alone, Izuku plays with his food, ignoring the many stares and whispers from his fellow classmates. The table row two tables down was Shoto and his usual gang of heroes, including Katsuki, who had just joined the table.

"So you are watching him half/half?" Katsuki growled, poking at his bread pudding with his chopsticks"

"All Might put me in charge while he gets Sensei to the medical office located downtown. Apparently...he had a stroke while having intercourse with Profesor Nemuri."

Both Mina and Katsuki's eyes widen in shock at the words from their classmates. To know that their teacher was put into that sort of horror was shocking, but to know that Izuku had that power was more of a shocker. Izuku would never hurt someone like this, let alone cause so much pain. Heck, Katsuki is his childhood friend and he would never hurt him...on purpose. But now, he was a completely different person, one no one wanted to be around, let alone acknowledge. It was a monster, a demon that possessed the shell of their friend...and they were scared.

"You think we will ever be able to help him?" Tenya asked. Only for Shoto to say:

"Keep him away from the person who used the quirk for 92 hours. Once the 92 hours are up, his body will go into a shock that will either kill him or purify his body from the user."

"Kill, funny." Katsuki chuckled.

"I am not joking," Shoto said. All eyes turn to him with shock. The word kill sent chills up their spine.

"What do you mean by kill? Izuku could die if he stays away from the person for too long?" tenya asked with a small hint of worry. In a flash, a swift sight of green catches the groups eyes. Revealing the green-haired male himself, standing at the edge of their table. Smiling at them with a smile that would give them nightmares soon.

"A large electroshock to the brain, causing total shut down." Izuku chuckled. "It's a 50/50 chance of survival though, so maybe I will live."

"Why are you talking like that Izuku?" Tenya asked with a small hint of worry. Standing up from his seat, he looks straight at the male in front of him. "You use to be a hero, someone who had more hero spirit than even All Might himself."

"Funny... I don't remember any of those memories at all. I might as well have been sleeping." His smile slowly forms into a frown. "If I was lucky."

"Midoriya..." Mina muttered this made Izuku look over to the pink skin girl.

"Oh, if it isn't the acid spitter? Come to fill the room with your awful breath?" Izuku started. This caused the pink skin girl eyes to widen in shock.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"Oh, you don't know? Your girlfriends think your breath is awful, why do you think they keep a certain distance from you when you talk?" Izuku chuckled.

"We do not!" Ochaco shouted in anger, this led Izuku's line of attack to the brunette.

"If it isn't the Kirby! Tell me, hows your parents business doing? Has it made any money yet? Are you no longer poor?" Izuku asked. "Or better question, how are your fighting skills doing?"

"What!?" Ochaco growled.

"You heard me, you're about the most powerful girl in our class and your downright stink. Maybe if you put less effort into your looks and more into your training, you might actually make it out to be a hero." Izuku chuckled.

"Fucking nerd..." Katsuki growled. Izuku attention then goes to Katsuki, not even blinking as he looks over.

"Oh, Katsuki...no wait, Kacchan!" Izuku started. "How does it feel to know everyone hates the very existence of your being?"

"What did you just say!?"

"You heard me, everyone hates you. No one likes you Kacchan, everyone is annoyed by you."

"Who gives a shit?"

"People who say things like that are the ones who care the most. Which is funny...considering a lot of this." Izuku looks to the ground. "Everyone in the class hates your guts so much, I think if you were to devour all those sleeping pills in your chore, we would all have a party the next day knowing you didn't wake up. That's why you have them right, to end it all?"

"SHUT THE HELL UP! YOU KNOW NOTHING ABOUT YOU FUCKING NERD!"

"I know you more than anyone else here. And I know deep down inside that burning hellhole of a soul of yours. That deep down WAY inside, you feel weak and alone." Izuku chuckled. "And I can't really blame you. No one liked you growing up. I was forced to play with you, just to give your parents a break from your annoying attitude that would make all might want to slit his throat just to be free of your presence!"

"ENOUGH!" Shoto shouted as he rose from his seat. He wasted no time walking over to Izuku. Grabbing him by the shoulder, he escorts the young man out. By freezing the harm he held in his hand. Izuku just chuckles at the feeling of ice engulfing him, ignoring his classmate's stares, especially Katsuki.

* * *

Kikkie: I know, its getting dark. If it is, sorry.


	4. Kacchan and Deku

Kikkie: **WARNING! THERE IS A SMALL LEMON SCENE IN THIS CHAPTER!**

You have been warned

* * *

"Tell me Shouto, how does it feel being the big brother of your classmates?"

Izuku asked as his hands were being tied together by duck-tape and wire. No longer having the tolerance to deal with Izuku, let alone the cause the young man was causing. Shouto had no choice but to restrain his friend to a chair in an unused empty room. Much to Izuku's pleasure, since he was all alone with Shouto.

"So, what will we do here for the next…68 hours?" Izuku chuckled. His green orbs watch the red/white haired male as he passes back and forth around the room. Examining each corner of the space he was in. So far, he manages to seal the windows, cover the vents and put extra locks on the door. Making this empty room in the dormitory into a man-made prison.

"I am very impressed by you Shouto." Izuku chuckled. "Your not as useless as your father said you were."

"You can talk all you want, but your words can't affect me," Shouto growled. "I don't know what that woman did to you, but you need to shut up. I don't care if you are my friend, at this moment, your nothing more but a villain."

"How sweet." Izuku chuckled. He crosses his leg over his other leg, leaning back, he stares up at the ceiling. Humming a tone of joy as Shouto continues his work on the room. The only sound in the area was Izuku's humming and tape being pulled and placed in various parts of the room. After a few minutes of those two sounds, a new sound enters the room. Causing both to stop and look at the intruder of their nose.

"Momo?" Shouto asked. The raven-haired young woman smiled at Shouto as she enters the room. Amazed at all the work Shouto had done to the spare room. In her hand was a bag of random tools and possibly lunch for the two males.

"Sensei Yamada and Ectoplasm wanted me to check on you. We haven't heard from you in three hours. We were worried, or morally…terrified for your safety." Momo explained.

"I am fine, I am just here watching Izuku," Shouto tells her. Izuku watches the two talk, scanning their movement, reading their postures. Soon, a smile forms on his face as their conversation comes to an end.

"We have a test next period, some of the kids had already taken it. But with all the Izuku drama, it would appear that you missed the test." Momo explained to the red/white haired male. "You need to come to class."

"Who will watch Izuku then?" Shouto asked. Just on cue, the least expect came walking through that door. Blonde locks and red eyes, he glares straight at Izuku with those red orbs. Annoyed at the young very exitance near him.

"Bakugo?" Shouto says. "Are you sure you can want to watch him?"

"Yea, are you sure…" Izuku giggled. Opening his mouth wide, allowing the two males to see those pearly white teeth of his. Kacchan hands ball up into a fist, trying to control his anger as Izuku chuckles at him…mocking him from his tied up position.

"Eh, you will kill him if anything happens. I will be back quickly." Shouto tells the blonde as he walks out of the room. Momo glances to Izuku one last time. The freckle cheek boy gives her gentle nod as if he told her to leave in a kind and sweet way…something Momo decided to do since she didn't know what he was capable of. Let alone wanted to see after what he had done to their teacher's.

"Be safe," Momo tells Katsuki before running out of class. Once that door had closed, Izuku smile fades away, revealing a frown as his green eyes glare straight into the blood-filled orbs.

"So, finally getting some alone time with me?" Izuku asked. "Tell me Kacchan, what are you going to do to me?"

"Depends on what you do," Katsuki growled. "Get up from that chair and I will burn your ass to ash…"

"Oh, you mean this chair?" Izuku asked before standing up from the wooden seat. He lifts his hands up, revealing his duck-tape free hands. It would appear that Izuku was able to rip the tap off in silence without his fellow classmate knowing about it.

"That's some trick," Katsuki says in a calm voice. He was actually trying to remain calm and not go into a rage fit. He didn't know what exactly Izuku could do, but from rumors that had been spread around the school, Izuku did a lot. Armed robbery, kidnapping, human trafficking, running an illegal brothel, brutally beating people to bleeding pupils, almost about everything but killing someone.

"I learned when I visited America. My master thought it would be a good trick to use when I was sent to jail." Izuku chuckled before walking over to Katsuki. The blonde was standing in front of a desk. Soon, he found himself sitting on top of the desk when Izuku wrapped his arms around his waist.

"Mmmmm…." Izuku moans. "Your chest is so hard and soft. It reminds me of the day you held me, do you remember that day?"

"Izuku I…" Katsuki was lost for words, he couldn't think of what to say, let alone what to do. Shockingly, Izuku pressing himself against his chest was nice.

"I missed you Kacchan…" Izuku purrs. "I missed your scent, I miss your golden hair, your ruby-like eyes…"

"Deku…Izuku…" Katsuki muttered before wrapping his hands around Izuku. Holding him close as he leans down to smell his hair. It smelled just like it always did, an infusion of dirt and home cooked meals from his mom.

"Your muscles, your angry aura…your big fat cock." Izuku tells him, snapping Katsuki from his little happy daze. Pushing the greennette off him, Izuku falls down to the ground straight on his butt. Although he fell hard, it didn't seem to hurt him. In fact, he started to laugh at the pain.

"Same old Katsuki, can't handle the truth right?" Izuku laughed.

You are sick in the head! You need help Izuku!" Katsuki growled, only this caused his friend to laugh louder as he rises from his laying position.

"I need help when you're the reason I am like this?" Izuku crackled. "Who was the one that influences the Quirk on me?"

"I didn't mean it to hurt you like this!" Katsuki shouted. Izuku walks back over to Katsuki, a smirk on his face. Once close, he leans his body against the blonde male's body once again, only this time, he was pressing his leg between Katsuki crotch.

"Say what you will about me Katsuki, you can't deny the feeling you enjoyed…when you took me... when you left me in the darkness." Izuku moaned.

"I didn't know, I thought you were being stupid."

"I didn't say you did know, and I forgive you. But that doesn't mean it was right you know…" Izuku says as his eyes look down to his knee. "You can't deny that we are compatible with each other."

"I can't deny it." Katsuki groans again before closing his eyes, allowing himself to enjoy the pleasure.

"Give it to me Kacchan…" Izuku moaned into his ear, his hand rubbing against the bulge pressing against his zipper. Katsuki hand grabs his cheek then presses his face forward, sticking his tongue into the smaller males mouth. The kiss was short lived when Izuku separated. His hand squeezed tightly, practically gripping the tip of the tent in Katsuki's pants.

In anger by the sweet voice, he grabs Izuku by the back of his green lock, yanking his head back. Staring down into those green eyes of his, seeing the dull dark void in what once was pure and innocent orbs. Smirking, Katsuki gives the back of his head a small yank, ordering him to his knees. Izuku does as told without hesitation. He gets to his knee's without breaking eye contact. Once on the ground, Katsuki wasted no time undoing his belt. Izuku smiles up at him excited, licking his lips in the process as he watches Katsuki's pull down his pants, freeing his manhood.

Eyes sparkling in joy at the sight of his old friend that gave him so much pleasure. Izuku wasted not a second. Leaning forward, his lips kiss the side of Katsuki cock. Leaving small purple dots on each end his lips-teeth connected with. Kastuki closes his eyes and groans. His teeth pressing hard against one another as Izuku small tongue sticks out to lick the side a bit. Soon, he moves it upwards, all the way to the tip where his tongue plays and flicks the sensitive part of his cock.

"Oh fuck Deku…" Katsuki moans.

"I can see why your so cocky Kacchan…" Izuku moans. Before the blonde could retort, Izuku had taken him fully into his mouth, not hesitating at all when he did. Kastuki nearly fainted at the sight of Izuku working his magic, going up and down on Katsuki's length, his lips practically sucking sensitive skin as he moves. His tongue traces over his twitching veins as he allows the tip of his cock to hit the back of his throat with ease.

Katsuki places his hand back onto the green locks. Moving Izuku's head faster as he thrust his hips forward, going deeper into his mouth without a thought of Izuku's well being. The feeling was intense, his body kept shaking as his legs begin to tremble. His cock was twitching non-stop, with the tip rubbing against Izuku throat.

Biting his bottom lip, he pulls Izuku's mouth off his cock by his hair. Izuku inches away from the twitch long piece of manhood, opens his mouth wide open. Having his tongue hang out in the process before his hand reaches up and begins to rub it. His hand rubbing quickly, pulling at the end constantly. Katsuki takes deep breathes before leaning back to let out a low groan. Soon, Izuku mouth and side were covered in warm cum.

"Nice…" Izuku chuckles as his index finger and middle finger rubs over his face. Wiping some cum off his face, he looks up to Katsuki and gives him a wink before licking the white liquids from his fingers. Katsuki was taking deep breathes while looks at his friend in shame. Not shame of what Izuku just did, but shame at his manhood rising up again inches away from Izuku's lips.

"What a pervert…" Izuku moans before gripping his friend's manhood yet again. Gently stroking it with his rough but warm hand. "I guess we're going to have to do more to get rid of this monster now."

(Later on that day)

"Only an hour to take the test, amazing Shouto!" Momo said in an excited tone of voice. She and Shouto were heading back to the classroom that they left Izuku and Katsuki in.

"Truth be told I rushed it, I haven't had any time to focus since Izuku came back," Shouto tells her. Suddenly, he stops walk to stare at the door where the sounds of moaning and screams were coming out. Both he and Momo eyes widen in fear at the realization that was the room Izuku was in. Quickly, the two ran into the room, preparing to fight for their lives, only to find something else.

"HARDER!" Izuku practically screamed before clawing into Katsuki's back with is thin nails. His hands were practically clawing Katsuki naked back as he rams himself into the green haired boy's body. On top of the desk, Katsuki was thrusting his rock hard member into the smaller boys wanting a flower, ignoring the gazing eyes of his classmates.

Fucking…Deku!" Katsuki growled. He looked like a beast attacking a small animal. His hips constantly moving, not once slowing down as drives his hard member straight into Izuku sweet spot without mercy! Both Momo and Shouto stare in shock on what to do, scared on what say at this moment.

"Should we…interfere?" Momo whispered to her classmates. Shouto was about to respond to her question but then closed his mouth before looking down. Grabbing her by the elbow, he slowly moves her towards the door quietly, allowing the two love birds to continue their lovemaking…

* * *

Kikkie: well...I did say this story will get dirty. Not the best, but its something. Anyway, thank you for reading, please review and have a lovely day!


	5. Kikkie-things will change!

Kikkie: Season 4 is here...and I have completely forgot the orginal idea for this story. But don't worry, I have one in mind. Might change the summary soon, but still keep my dirty magic on it ;)

* * *

 **"That's not Deku."**

Katsuki spoke to the three classmates he called in. Izuku, who was in the next room, was chained and bound to a bed. His neck had a dog collar around it with four chains. Two to the wall, and two the bedpost, leaving him restrained to the bed. Mezo, Rikido, and Koji were watching him intensely, while also standing by the door. From the looks of it, Izuku was sleeping soundly.

"What do you mean?" Momo asked. She, along with Shouto and Tenya were the only three students Katsuki called in after putting Izuku down for sleep. How you may ask, he put a large amount of sleeping medicine into both his food and drink. Knocking the crazy boy out.

"Today…I had sex with Deku." Katsuki started. Tenya, who didn't know, gasp.

"Sexual intercourse is against the-I KNOW THAT DUMB-ASS!" The hot head screamed as he stands up from his seat. Momo rolled her eyes at him before pointing to Katsuki.

"Continued." She spoke. The blonde male lets out a low growl before continuing his explanation.

"This…wasn't the first time I had sex with Deku." He started. "Deku and I always had…a unique relationship. We didn't agree to be in anything romantic, but we both had urges that needed to be tended to. So, we decided to be friends with benefits. So, on certain days, I would sneak to his room or he would sneak to mine and we would fuck."

"You and Izuku?" Shouto says in disgust.

"Yea…not that bad," Katsuki muttered. "When Deku and I had sex in the classroom, I notice something. Something that has been on my mind for a while now, but I think it was proven now."

"What is it?" Momo asked.

"Has Deku used his Quirk at all since he came back?" Katsuki asked. The three teens look down to the ground to think. Their minds wander as they think of the last past month since Izuku had gone evil. It then hits them, Katsuki was right!

"He hasn't used his Quirk," Momo muttered. "In fact, there is no evidence of him using his quirk at all!"

"He's been relying on skill and intelligent since he has gotten here!" Tenya said. "So, what do you think he is Bakugou!?"

"I don't know, but I do know one thing." Katsuki started. "That thing in there isn't Deku. When he came…he didn't release."

"What?" Shouto asked.

"When Deku cums he lets out electricity when he does. That thing didn't." Katsuki growled. "I don't know what that thing is."

"You know, I have been having a theory since Midoriya came back." Momo started. "Midoriya seems to talk to us, but he doesn't seem to know us. I feel like, I am meeting someone new. If he's supposed to be under the influence of a quirk that turns him evil but does it also change the feelings of the ones around you?"

"I don't understand," Tenya says.

"It feel like it is him, but I get this feeling I don't know him. I don't know how to explain it, but I get this feeling that the Midoriya we see, isn't ours."

"As long as it has Deku's face, you didn't mind fucking it," Shouto growled. In a flash, Katsuki rises from his seat to attack the male. Only to stop when he heard his classmates next store screaming for help, then a loud thump and glass crashing was heard. All four students burst through the door, readying themselves for the worst. But they weren't prepared for what they say.

"Where's Midoriya!?" Tenya asked as he runs over to Mezo, who was on the ground with a large piece of glass sticking from his side. His other two classmates were in the corner, their bodies shaking in fear as they stared up at their classmates.

"He…He…" Koji started. His normal skin color of peach was pure white. His eyes were filled with tears as his legs refused to leave his chest.

"He broke free somehow…" Rikido spoke. "We were watching him like a hawk! Then someone knocked on the door. Next, think I knew, I went flying into the wall, and Mezo was attacked!"

"Who attacked you?" Katsuki growled.

"We don't know…" Mezo started. "All I saw was…black electricity. It threw me into the window but it didn't kill me."

"So Izuku does have a Quirk?" Tenya asked.

"No…the one who attacked me looked and sound just like Denki. But, it wasn't him." Mezo says as his eyes widen.

"What do you mean?" Tenya asked.

"Denki…his hair was down and he was wearing pink sunglass," Mezo explained. "And the way he talked, he sounded smart, as if he knew what to do and how to do it. It was frightening."

Denki? Where the fuck is Denki?" Katsuki growled.

"He's should be in the lobby with Mineta! Their watching that stupid show!" Momo shouted. Before she knew it, Katsuki and Shouto went flying out of the room. At full speed, the two-run two floors down to the lobby, and just as Momo said, Denki was sitting on the couch. Next to him was Mina and Mineta, all three of the youngsters were staring at the TV screen with widen eyes. Fascinated by the show before them. They were so focus that they didn't even notice the two huffing males leaning against the walls.

"He's here," Shouto whispered. But Katsuki refused to listen to him. Walking over to Denki, he grabbed his blonde locks, then let out a large explosion into his face, causing the blonde to fly forward straight into the TV screen. Mina is the first to react, while Mineta drops his popcorn bowl.

"WHAT THE HELL!?" Mina shouted as Katsuki ignores her screams. As Denki removes himself from the TV screen, shockingly without scratching his face, he looks over to Katsuki with fear.

"Dude…" He started. Being grabbed by the collar, Katsuki raises him up before placing his hand to his face.

"Next one will blow your fucking skin off!" He shouted. "WHY DID YOU LET DEKU GO!?"

"DEKU WAS IN THE HOUSE!?" Denki shouted as he fears for his life, showing everyone his complete knowledge of the situation, which was none. Learning this quickly, Katsuki sets him down onto the ground.

"So you were here all night?" Katsuki asked. The electric-using male nods his head.

"Yea! You can ask Mina and Mineta! They'll bounce for me!" Denki shouted.

"Why are you so pissed at Denki, he didn't do shit!" Mina shouted.

"Denki freed Deku!" Katsuki shouted. Only to be soon eating his words when he heard a yelp coming from behind him. Shouto looks behind him to see Momo being held but the neck with a knife pressing against the chest. Momo's eyes were wide, but that was nothing compared to what everyone was looking at. The person holding the Knife.

"Holy shit," Mina muttered as her eyes met to Momo's capture.

It was Denki! Or rather, someone who looked exactly like Denki. Just as a mirror was to reflect an exact image, the person everyone was looking at was indeed Denki. But the male didn't exactly look like Denki. His hair for one wasn't like the males, for it was gelled and slicked back. He on top of his head were pink clear sunglasses. His outfit looked just like Denki's superhero costume, but his jacket at a furry coat top.

His expression was different compared to Denki. His eyes seemed to have black circles under them, creating a tired look that was similar to Izuku. He seemed both tired and mad at the same time, but the thing that got to the kids was…well his appearance!

"Took you, idiots, long enough." Denki or rather other Denki spoke.

"I told you they are not stupid," Izuku muttered as he crosses his arms. "Is it just you?"

"For now. But now that we have her, everything will be completed." Other Denki chuckled. "Did you get the DNA samples?"

"Each and every person." Izuku chuckled before pulling out a long blade dagger. He presses it against Momo's exposed chest, cutting the smooth skin between her luscious breasts.

"Oh, Shouto is going to love you." Other Denki chuckled as Momo's eyes widen in fear. Tears begin to form in her eyes as her body freezes, refusing to move.

"THE HELL!?" Katsuki shouted as he gets into a fighting stance. Suddenly, Izuku moves the blade up to Momo's neck. Pressing the tip against her fossa jugularis sternalis, making a small line of red fall down between her breast. Momo's eyes widen as more tears begin to fall down her eyes. Her chest rises and her body begins to shake. Shouto, who was closer, see's her panicking.

"Keep calm Momo!" Shouto shouted.

"Yea, do as your boyfriend…or rather ex-lover says." Other Denki spoke. His speaking pattern was way off from Denki. He spoke as if he had a high IQ and wasn't an idiot!

"Let her go!" Katsuki growled.

"We can't do that, we need Momo here to open a door for us." Deku chuckled before removing the blade from her neck. "From the conversation I heard, you guys figured it out."

"That's your not Deku?" Izuku asked.

"Close, I am Deku. But not the one from YOUR world." Izuku chuckles before looking over to Momo. "I am from a different world. Mirrored to yours I guess, but the difference is…I didn't become a hero."

"I can see that," Shouto muttered.

"No, I didn't get a quirk, nor did I get to become apathetic hero Katsuki!" Izuku chuckled. "But I don't need a Quirk, I am the best of the best, and I can beat anyone's ass if they try."

"You sure can," Mina muttered. Izuku just gives her a wink before twirling around towards Shouto. With the blade still in his hand, he points the tip at Shouto the second he stops dancing.

"Its time for me to go, follow us and you will have to explain to your teacher why there is a dead student." Izuku chuckles as the Other Denki raises his hand. Black electricity begins to form in his hand, a completely different color from their Denki Quirk.

"Cool." Shouto muttered.

"Dude!" Denki shouted. The other Denki lets out a low chuckle before touching the wall. His hand admits a large sum of black electricity that crawled its way up towards the lights of the room. Soon, the pulps popped and the TV exploded, causing a black-out in the Lobby and soon the whole entire school.

"MOMO!?" Mina screamed as she jumps over the couch in the dark. She soon falls down to the ground when she ran face forward into Katsuki's back. When they hit the ground the light came one, revealing an open door but no Deku of Other Denki.

* * *

Kikkie: Yes, yes! I will change and get to it later. Have a good day and thank you for reading!


End file.
